


Rest and Relaxation

by EternalAegis



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalAegis/pseuds/EternalAegis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team takes some much needed R&R.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest and Relaxation

“We should come to places like this more often.” Ward sighed, drifting on his back in the crystal blue waters.

“I couldn’t agree more.”  Skye said softly, lying on her stomach on the sand next to the others.

“It’s too bad May didn’t want to join us, she could use a break.”

“Is anybody actually surprised though? Having fun would require actual, you know, emotions.” Skye groaned.

“May has emotions,” Phil cut in, “Some that might surprise you.”

“Uh huh. Right. I bet she’s on the plane doing diagnostics when she could be out here in paradise.”

“Oh, she’s not on the plane. Simmons and I saw her as we were leaving the hotel.” Fitz piped in, gesturing up the beach to a large white building, “She was getting a room with some woman.”

“An absolutely gorgeous woman, with long red hair and big eyes, I’ve never seen anybody like her.” Simmons added.

“What?” Skye narrowed her eyes in disbelief, “Who was this woman?”

“I don’t know, but it looked like they…” Simmons cast a look at Coulson, “Knew each other.”

He had to suppress a grin of amusement as Skye and Ward stared at him in shock, “Told you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I promised a friend I'd try my hand at Melinda/Natasha and I also wanted to try writing a drabble (which then became a double), so I figured I'd try both at once!


End file.
